


A Dinner to Remember

by Dynomation



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Catra and Glimmer are confused, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Horde Prime creepy cult, Horde Prime try to be a good (creepy) host for all his guests, I WILL NOT SAY WHO, Let Skeletor say Boob, Skeletor can't stop talking, Someone will eat bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynomation/pseuds/Dynomation
Summary: Catra is looking at all her options, this dinner with Prime has been disastrous, until someone else appears and distracts Prime and gives both Catra and Glimmer something neither of them knew existed, someone that will talk back to Horde Prime and will defiantly call him a "Boob"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Dinner to Remember

Catra really wasn't sure about this dinner, it was really going wrong, the Horde was winning and Adora was losing, why was she loosing surely She-ra could come out and save the day right? Yes everything was hopeless for her at this second, she could possibly lie her way out of this or maybe get Glimmer to tell her and then tell Prime and hopeful she'd be find. Yeah that could work, until that is a pair of clones dragged something into the room. Whatever it was seemed to be laughing, no cackling hard.

Prime seemed to raise an eyebrow "What is this thing doing on my ship?" Horde Prime sore all was what was said, the figure's blue skin seemed to barely contain the rippling muscle underneath, purple cloak and hood obscuring his face, god it made Scorpia look like a twig. Catra caught Glimmer gaze, somehow she was even more terrified than before, the laughing didn't stop as Horde Prime finally stood up and move to tower over the being.

"I thought you sore all Prime? Did you not see my arrival?" the voice was nasally but defiantly masculine, one of the clones that brought him in smashed a fist into his head, it made a hollow wooden sound, the clone winced slightly "What are you doing aboard my ship? I will not ask for a second time"

"Why do you think I'm here you boob? Etheria is back, I will not let you ruin it like you did my home" Glimmer looked at Catra and mouth "Boob?" Prime grabbed the creatures neck, it was much smaller than either Catra or Glimmer expected infact it seemed to be thinner than Horde Prime expected, but if that phased him it didn't matter he dragged the thing up, and up and up. Somehow even with Horde Prime's increased height over his clones this figure loomed over him, he must have been as big as She-ra. Horde Prime was still holding him up by the neck.

"You Eternians never did learn when to quit. I remember you now, Keldor. That was your name wasn't it" The laughing started again, it echoed a blue hand reached up "I have no need for air Prime, your little treat left me with that gift" Catra finally sore the two red glowing eyes, and the toothy smile or at least the shadows pretending to be a smile "And I had a change of name, call me Skeletor now" Prime gave a unimpressed look. "Well perhaps you can tell Queen Glimmer here what happens when I don't get what I want then Skeletor"

The laughing continued "Oh, yes sure, using your superior technology and weapons it took you all of 1,000 years to conqueror a planet of relatively defenceless kittens, followed by you running away because they had illusion magic, oh wait that wasn't my planet, no no no no, what happened to that one...? Oh yes now I remember, You still haven't fully conquered it" The cackerling echoed out again, Prime glared eyes flashing green menacingly his hand that had reached into the hood too far seemed to try and constrict the air out of Skeletor but the laughing continued. "And look there still fighting, oh is that Flying Horse? Oh how do you even hope to compete with an equine with wing of aerial superiority" Horde Prime grunted, dropping him.

"If you won't shut up at least enjoy one last meal before your execution" Skeletor toothy grin flashed, pulling out his chair, Prime sat down with the help of some of his clones, the red eyes flashed between Glimmer, Catra and the screen, the grin never left his face. "Oh what a lovely spread" a blue hand grabbed a handful of grub like things and shoved them into his mouth, the was the sound of teeth grinding on teeth, Horde Prime raised and eyebrow "It is rude to have a hood at the dinning table"

"Terribly sorry your eyefulness, I was trying to keep the ugly on this table reserved for you" Prime raised three eyebrows, one of the clones grabbed and removed the hood, both Catra and Glimmer gasped slightly at the shock of seeing a skull instead of a face, well Catra more grimaced slightly at it, the skull was passive the glowing red eyes focused intently on Horde Prime. "You can see why I went with the name change yes?"

Prime frowned slightly at the image before settling into his meal again "Yes, I can see why you would want a name change, but you did refuse my offer of become one of my little brothers Keldor" Skeletor snorted through means that eluded even Catra, the skull in question sharp teeth glinting in the light "I refused because green really isn't my colour, and frankly rule a lifeless husk of a galaxy isn't my idea of conquest" Prime smiled "Planets that do not bask in my light must be shown the errors of there ways" Skeletor rolled his eyes at that.

Catra and Glimmer both kept there head's down and poked at the food in front of them, "The only light that comes out of you is from your own anus, I've seen brighter light shine in the metal munching moron head" Prime stopped eating, 3 off his four eyes were focusing on the skull, Catra blinked looking up at the skull, Glimmer just blinked, even she wasn't this stupid even with her own Mom.

"Do you want to repeat that again? Because I believed I misheard you" "If your hearing going I recommend a new body, you are looking a bit prawnish now you draw attention to it. In fact you have larger wrinkles than that immortal Sorceress in Castle Grayskull" Catra looked between all three of the other people on the table, Glimmer locked eyes with her before looking up at the screen. 'What is happening' was their only thought respectively.

One of the clones seem to react for Prime "Horde Prime looks no older than the day he emerged" Skeletor gave the clone a sideways glance before grabbing another handful of grubs, Prime looked at the clone he instantly recoiled into a straighten position. "It seems you still have your mouth Keldor" somehow the skull seemed to smile, which in it's own right isn't strictly possible because smiling with molars as well as incisors is strange at the best of times. "It was my defining feature, and judging by the set up here your doing the Randor Keldor manoeuvre again, how droll" He lazily tossed a bug into his jaw, it disappeared down into the shadows around his neck.

Prime rasied an eyebrow "I remember it worked very well indeed last time this happened" Skeletor laughed "Oh, if you only knew, I'm surprised it took you so long to figure out that one of your clones was started to developed it's own perfection" Prime snarled slightly Catra and Glimmer exchanged a glance 'Hordak?' was the unsaid message "My roaming little brother has been welcome with open arms, just like you could have been before you decide to betray me"

Skeletor frowned "Betray is a strong word four eyes, it would mean I was loyal to you at some level, I never was, I was never loyal to my brother either, just that his goal and my goal have similar objectives" Prime glared "It matters not, Etheria will proved what Eternia would not, I will have my super weapon and finally rip the last imperfection out of the universe" Prime grand speech was played over the scene from before, Catra stared at Adora fighting off the bots and struggling, Skeletor seemed to be studying them, his silence was deafen for some reason.

"How will imperfection be ripped away from the universe when your still in it, I mean four eyes read the room, look at your clones, sure they may have the collective intelligence of Beastman but at least they agreed on having two eyes like the rest of us" Prime smile faced as he seemed to be able to retort before Skeletor continued "In fact, why did you decided 3 eyes on the right and 1 on the left, are you doing it for a bit, is the next clone going to have 2 eyes and four ears? Or are you going to get a second nostril?" Skeletor seemed to tap on his small skeletal stub of a nose, considering the options up in his head. Prime didn't look amused.

Catra was struggling to read this person, he was a master at keeping everything to himself, even Shadow Weaver had readable ticks under the mask, not this was Shadow Weaver, somehow he was competely blank, but he was making out very valuable points "My face is perfect the way it is"

"My mother said that too, would you agree with that statement your highness?" stated the skull turning to face Glimmer, somehow swivelling like an owl, Glimmer looked mostly shocked "Y..you... your face?" "Yes, would you call it pretty?" "I'd call it pretty none applicable" stated Catra under her breath, the skull turned to her, it was smiling "Yes, I suppose I am" Prime looked at Catra "Little Sister, do not indulge him"

"No, need for the kitten here to do any such thing, in fact I'm going to indulge her, have you noticed how he's wearing heels? Who are you fooling your the same height as everyone else, and another thing the defective clone that was cast out- Catra nodded she did have intimate knowledge of Hordak- Poor idiot was a more competent General before Prime poisoned him and threw him into Despondos"

Prime didn't move, he simply stood up and looked at the view screen. "Keldor, Keldor, Keldor, you had so much promise what happened? Where was the being that craved to be excepted into my light?" Skeletor huffed grabbing a grub "Would you like to know four eyes? Would you like to know how your botched invasion cost my extremely little faith in you, and how you failing to nearly killing my nephew cost yourself all of my power"

"Your power is meaningless" stated Prime full of self confidence "Yet I stood up and fought, whilst you whimper up here on your ship afraid of the dust, afraid of the warmth, afraid that you won't have total control anymore, afraid of anything without a chip in it's head will try and stab you in the back, afraid that words and kindness could turn a clone against you" Prime turned on his heels, smiling "And you would know of kindness, after trying to usurp your brother's throne?"

"I was young and a fool, what's your excuse- Skeletor stood, he stalked like a wild animal over towards Prime, Catra had seen it before, she'd done it when Shadow Weaver was being particularity demanding, Glimmer had seen this before, whenever Adora was ready to fight but didn't expect a punch to be thrown, he tensed like Adora? Why did he tense like Adora around Shadow Weaver? -An Immortal being, that could be wise an benevolent, you could have crafted a society that accepted everything but no, you wanted to conqueror everything that wasn't you. And your rubbish at it! You can't even conqueror a backwater planet without being crippled and forced into a new body, somehow I doubt you could exterminate the rest of your kind without help, your too pathetic, worried about image and spectacle not facts and realism, not the present always the future"

Prime looked nonphased by all of the words "Where did the little brother desperate for the pain and the judgement to be no more become this?" "When you betrayed all we agreed on, after you decide you were better than me, after you left me to bleed out on a battle field with your other brothers" Prime didn't move, as Skeletor rose to his full height "I was always taller than you by the way" Prime smiled at his two other guest "You are so quick to judge me as something that you could defeat did you ever consider your the problem?" Skeletor snorted "Do your sins way you down Keldor" "I am Skeletor! Keldor is dead! I was born in fire, smoke and war! I was born owning all of my past sins, I have no regrets!"

"If my crimes are so horrendous lets have a look at yours then Keldor" and with a snap of his fingers Adora frozen image in fear changed to a small room with two babies inside, it was dark and stormy, the window unlatched itself and something entered.

Both Etherians stared as the familiar purple cloak entered the room and snatched at one of the babies, said baby didn't make a noise but you could see the blue eyes and the hair poff... Catra and Glimmer exchanged glances. That's when the a ram headed staff appeared and started to draw magic into the air, opening a portal, a purple portal the lead into a world they knew very well. Skeletor face didn't emote. The baby was dropped through just as a woman came bursting in, screaming bloody murder and firing at Skeletor? with a gun, forcing him to retreat. The Mother, Adora's mother, Glimmer realised, stared at the portal as it closed. Prime stopped the recording, smiling to himself "How could you do that to your own niece" Prime sickening smile was meant to be knives but soon met Skeletor's own vile expression, crazed red eyes glowing with an emotion of somekind.

"I am not nice, that is clear, I am evil, infact I'm good at it being evil, I'm the master of it. I love the rush of causing pain, no I do not regret that, but it does not mean I never cared, I knew she'd be safe in Despondos after all you weren't there!" Catra looked at Glimmer, the Queen had the same thing bubbling up Catra, being raised in the horde didn't full understand what he was to her, but he must have been important. The question erupted out of the young queen "YOUR ADORA'S UNCLE!?"

Prime eyes widened slightly at that information, Skeletor 'eyes' blinked at it "You know my niece?" Glimmer stared slack jawed slightly "Your Adora's family, Adora that couldn't form an insult to save her life, your her uncle?!" "Yes? Admittedly she probably takes after my brother more than me" Catra blinked, this Skeletor and Adora were related, waht in the ever loving hell of Adora's talking Horse was going on?

"So your new She-ra is just one enemy but two, how quaint I can stuff out the line of Grayskull by this weeks end" Skeletor cackled at that, it was the kind of laugh that involved the stomach, he held up a hand as for everyone to pause. Grabbing ahold of Prime's shoulder, he fianlly stopped laughing to stare directly into Prime's eyes, the manic eyes within the sunken sockets seem to burn Prime "You couldn't beat me or Randor without use at eachother's throats, you'd have better luck waiting for the catgirl and Sparkles getting along" Prime didn't flinch or blink, Glimmer and Catra both seemed to frown at the idea internally, mind you it was nice talking to a not Hordak once in a while.

"Take this pest away I will deal with Keldor in time- two clones grabbed him with both arms- take him to the cells" Skeletor bare feet skidded along the ground, his eyes not leaving Prime for a second "Oh, knowing my brother's children you will have your hands quite full one or sees everything" Horde Prime folded his arms behind his back, Skeletor head now fully rotated to look at him was still cackling and smiling "Let me give you one final piece of advice! Your a wimp Conqueror and will be a wimp Dictator!"

Horde Prime smiled at Glimmer once the doors closed, "I am sorry that are dinner was interrupted your Majesty, I will have some of my brothers escort you back you your chambers, whilst I have a word with my little sister here"

Neither of them sore the strange blue and purple clad Skeletal faced man that was Adora's uncle on the remaining time on the ship, and nor did they bring it up with Adora, how do you tell someone that you have met there family and he tossed you into another dimension? How do you say he has a skull face? They'd leave that for him to explain, and before they knew it She-ra had destroyed Prime and the universe was safe.

That's when a large purple figure appeared on Etheria, standing far away from the celebrations, watching them with a red eye, he was smiling under his shadowy hood, both Catra and Glimmer exchanged looks "So still never told me what uncle means" was all the catgirl said, Adora blinked looking between the pair, "Why do you need to know what uncle means?" Catra smirked and pointing at the purple figure high above them, cloak fluttering in the breeze, the two small pinpricks of eyes glowing under the hood "Because that's your uncle"

Adora smiled confused "What?"


End file.
